


Succubites

by bakezorishoes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accident, Adult Arcobaleno- spoilers?, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst?, Everyone Loves Tsuna, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Multi, Overall cuteness, Tumblr Prompt, after canon, curse broken, decent grammar but no beta, definitely no defiantly, gokudera loves his jyuudaime, hurt/comfort?, succubus disease, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakezorishoes/pseuds/bakezorishoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just got turned into an incubus/succubus and i'm like the least smooth and most self conscious person on the planet so I'm literally starving because I don't know how to seduce people<br/>When on one of Reborn's ridiculous exploits, Tsuna is bitten by one of Doctor Shamal's experimental disease mosquitoes. What will he do when he discovers the consequences of this bug bite? He's never even really been in a relationship before!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna crawled under his blankets and covered his head with his pillows. He wished he could just sink into them and disappear. He had no clue how he was going to get himself out of this situation. Just the other day he had been training with his life on the line with Reborn in Italy, and now he was starving to death- or he was going to starve to death. At least if what Shamal said was true he would.  
  
Tsuna hoped that this was one of Shamal’s jokes- one of what few pranks he did pull. He knew it wasn't but there was still the chance that it was- that minute possibility that it was all one big cruel cosmic joke being played on him. But Tsuna knew that it was impossible with his wretched luck- Murphy had always had a soft spot for him.

  
It all started with Reborn- as it always did- and his ridiculous training methods. The second Tsuna turned 18, Reborn had whisked him off to Italy in order to better transition him into becoming Vongola Decimo. As a part of one of his ‘A boss must know everything about his subordinates’ assignments, Reborn had kicked Tsuna into Shamal’s secret warehouse- the one that he had in the middle of the jungle. Tsuna had learned by now not to question all the defying of natures’ laws that happened in the mafia; therefore, a huge thriving jungle in Italy was not something Tsuna concerned himself with for long. It was the getting in and out of it that had Tsuna worried.

  
After getting through the defences on the warehouse perimeter, and inside the first layer of security within along with Reborn, Tsuna was forced to enter the final door alone.

Once he opened the door, Tsuna had no time to defend himself from the deceptively harmless attack.

  
The second Tsuna stepped foot into the ‘empty’ room it was as if a bomb had gone off. Bugs and mosquitos swarmed at him from all sides. He had set himself aflame immediately and burned them all en masse; but he had not been fast enough. And the one mosquito that had bit him turned out to be one of the few that Shamal had no known cure for. The very secret that Reborn had sent Tsuna to uncover in the warehouse and he had been bitten by it- the ‘Succubites’. Aptly made and named by Shamal himself.

  
The way to identify if a person has been bitten by this particular disease carrying mosquito is the heart shaped pink bite mark left behind. The ‘bug’ would require the victim to engage in sexual activities for sustenance. Other foods, while satisfying and would postpone the onset of starvation, would no longer be enough to keep Tsuna alive. Reborn and Tsuna assumed that it was initially made by Shamal with the intention of being used to better his chances with the ladies.

Other information was discovered once Reborn and Tsuna had found Shamal, but it was all irrelevant to Tsuna. Tsuna had thirty days to ‘eat’ or he would die.

  
Tsuna was doomed.

  
He had never even kissed anyone before. He had had a crush on Kyoko-chan in middle school, but that was over 6 years ago, and although he still thought she was cute and kind, she was more like a sister to him now because of Ryohei nii-chan. Tsuna wasn't even sure if doing those things with a girl would save him- succubi preyed upon men. Shamal had nothing to benefit from making an Incubi mosquito- so only the Succubites was made, no ‘Incubites’ so to say. Not that it would have made the situation any less dire.

  
And that was how Tsuna’s current predicament came to be. Him under the covers in a fetal position in his too large bed, in his too large room, in his too large mansion, in stupid Italy. He wished he could have just grown up to be a civil service worker or something. Something that suited him more than being a mafia boss- he hated violence. It was just his luck that he got a ‘job’ in which violence was a common necessity. And now, his first time would have to be for survival.

  
Call him a romantic, but Tsuna always believed that the first time- and any sexual thing at all- should be done with the one you love. Someone you trusted and someone who loved and trusted you back. Tsuna had never been in a relationship like that- he had never been in any relationship- and now he was being thrust into the ‘H’ world. Heck, it would probably have to be with a man too- not that he had anything against gay relationships, it’s just that he had never even been in a straight relationship. He had no clue if he even liked anyone in that way- let alone men- and how would that even work?! How would two men even have you-know-what?! The thought made Tsuna blush tomato red and wish even harder that he could sink into the expensive bedspread and disappear, curling himself tighter into the coverlet. It was as though he had been thrown into the deep end of a pool without the knowledge of how to swim. A very, very cold pool.

  
It was as he was wallowing in his self pity that Reborn appeared, and like he always did kicked Tsuna out of his slump. Literally.

  
“Don't just lay there, Dame-Tsuna!” was all Reborn said as he punted Tsuna out of his bed onto the plush, rug covered floor.

  
Because of the lifted curse, Reborn was no longer a baby. In fact he had aged at an amazing rate, about three or four years to Tsuna’s every one. Putting Reborn- and the rest of the Arcobaleno- at the physical age of approximately 21, just about where they were before the curse; there was no way of knowing however if Reborn and the other Arcobaleno would continue ageing like that; or what would happen to the years that they had spent in their baby forms- whether those years would show on their body's or if they would simply go back to the age in which they had been cursed and then start to resume normally. There was no way of knowing; although, that didn't stop Tsuna from both staying up nights in worry and nagging Verde until he threatened to use Tsuna as one of his test subjects.

  
It was because of his no longer baby form that Tsuna was sent hurtling across the room. Thankfully his new room was big, and Reborn went slightly easy on him- pity perhaps?- so Tsuna didn't hit his polished, white marble bedroom wall; but it still hurt. The kick also served to get Tsuna’s mind off of his present predicament with the pain. Slightly. Oh who was he kidding, no amount of torture could alleviate the horribleness that was his future.

  
Instead of getting angry and yelling, or rolling around in pain like he usually did when Reborn kicked him like that, Tsuna just curled back up into his fetal position and tried not to cry. He didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't handsome by any stretch of the imagination, and he wasn't that smart either- even with Reborns training he was still a gullible schmuck most of the time. He was as useless as he had always been; Dame-Tsuna.

“What am I going to do Reborn?” instead of feeling as though he could do something about it, think of something to fix the situation, Tsuna felt as though he had been transported back to his middle school days. Anything but this, anything but this he would have been able to handle. He was trained and made ready for everything but this. He felt completely helpless and like he couldn't do anything at all to save himself. And just like in his middle school days, he looked to Reborn to save him and come up with a solution to make things better.

  
Tsuna peeked across the room, shocked to find Reborns expensive leather shoes right before his face. He followed them up, looking at Reborns immaculate black slacks, black suit jacket, orange shirt and black tie. Until finally, Tsuna’s brown eyes reached Reborns face, hidden partially by his sharp fedora. He had his head tilted so that his eyes were shaded, but Tsuna could still see into their inky depths.

  
“I don't… I've never… I don't know what to do.” Tsuna’s sight became blurry and he realised that he was crying. He thought that after all these years he would have a higher resistance to crying, but, to Tsuna mortification, he couldn't stop. He looked away from Reborn in shame.

  
If he thought about it, Tsuna was probably the only person who considered this condition to be an unspeakable curse. Reborn was a renowned ladies man. And nearly all the men in the mafia that Tsuna knew were very promiscuous. Even Tsuna’s friends seemed the type who have no problem with the ladies; or men, or both, whatever their preference. They were all strong, smart, and handsome. In fact, if it had been any one of them this situation probably wouldn't have happened in the first place- but even if it had and they had reached the same outcome, they would likely be unaffected. Tsuna was the only one who was overreacting. Such thoughts only made Tsuna more depressed, and his tears flowed more freely down his face.

  
Feeling vulnerable and weak, Tsuna tucked his head into his arms and curled up as tight as he could into a ball. That is he tried to, another brutal kick from Reborn had him rolling across the floor. Feeling dizzy, Tsuna almost didn't hear Reborns words.

  
“Dame-Tsuna. Why does a boss have a familia in the first place? So that when they can't do something by themselves, they have someone to do it for them. So that they have someone to rely on. What are you doing in here by yourself wallowing in self-pity?” At the end of his motivational speech, he gave Tsuna another kick, this time sending Tsuna soaring out the window of his second story bedroom. He landed in the tree a little ways away from his bedroom, dazed and confused. The tears had stopped flowing down his cheeks, and he felt some determination return to him. No longer did he feel completely like he was being sucked into a black-hole of helplessness. Reborn was right. Tsuna sucked up all of his panic and self-pity and forced himself to do as Reborn said.

  
Yes, he had those strong and smart friends to help him. He knew he could rely on them- after all they had been through he trusted them all more than he trusted himself. Tsuna started to feel ashamed, actually, that he had not even considered them and how they could help him during his episode of intense wallowing. He moved from his slightly uncomfortable position in the tree, dropping down onto the ground below him. Yes, he had his trusted friends to rely on, and he knew that with them he would have no trouble getting through this situation.

  
He brushed himself off and for the millionth time, thanked whatever was out there that fate had decided to put him with Reborn. Tsuna had no clue what would happen without him. Although he just as commonly cursed that which had put him with Reborn, he wouldn't change it for the world. He looked up and saw that Reborn was standing in his window, and he waved his hand in thanks, smiling wobbly. Now he just had to find Gokudera. Gokudera was his smartest guardian, as well as one of his closest friends. If anyone, he knew he could rely on Gokudera- even if he tended to be slightly eccentric at times.

  
Tsuna knew, as he walked toward the main house’s entrance, planning on checking Gokudera’s room first and foremost, he knew that if Reborn wanted he would join him. Reborn had a way of simply showing up in places and knowing everything that there is to know. It was one of the things that made Reborn, Reborn.

  
Feeling refreshed and determined, Tsuna marched forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna panted slightly. He was on the roof of the mansion, and he knew that if he didn't find Gokudera here, then he would have no clue where else to look, and would likely get himself lost. He had already checked Gokudera’s room, the science lab and experimentation room, and the cafeteria. All of the locations and the people there had seen neither hide nor hair of Gokudera that day.

  
And so Tsuna went to one of the most common hang out spots for Gokudera. The roof. Although he was slightly nervous about who else might be up here, it being one of Kyoya’s favorite hang out spots as well as Gokudera’s, Tsuna was hesitant and quiet as he he searched. He had been up on the roof for a good ten minutes now, and still he had hardly covered half of its surface area. Really, this mansion was obnoxiously large.

 

Tsuna sighed.

  
Then he turned sharply, he could swear that he smelled smoke. That was a good sign. One of the people that smoked in this household was none other than Gokudera; despite Tsuna’s hinted worries about his health because of the habit. Now, following his nose, Tsuna wandered the rooftop with more purpose in his step.

  
Nose in the air, Tsuna let his sense of smell guide him. It was only when he ran into something that he remembered to bother to pay attention at all to where it was he was going. Without further ado, Tsuna fell onto his bottom with a wince. When he looked up it was to an completely welcome and familiar sight.

  
“What the-!” Came the angered cry of none other than Gokudera. He had been leaning against the ledge and smoking. Just as Tsuna thought he would find him. Although now he was looking behind him obviously annoyed, that soon changed when he glanced down to see his beloved boss.

  
“JUUDAIME!” Tsuna flinched and smiled sheepishly at the loud yell. Some things never did change. That was one of the best things about Gokudera.

  
“ARE YOU OKAY JUUDAIME!?” Gokudera wasted no time yanking Tsuna to his feet and circling him brushing him off while simultaneously checking him for injuries. Tsuna was somewhat used to this treatment after so many years and waited fondly for the examination to finish. Gokudera would be nervous and fidgety for the entirety of their time together otherwise.

  
Scratching his cheek nervously, Tsuna hesitantly responded.

  
“I'm Okay for now, but Gokudera I need your help really badly with something. Its… really bad.” At this, Gokudera froze and became serious.

  
It was another thing that had happened throughout the years; despite his eccentricities, Gokudera had matured with the rest of his guardians. Likewise, Tsuna himself liked to think that he had done a complete transformation since he was in middle school. While the rest of his guardians had grown physically as well, Tsuna was sad to say that he hadn't changed as much appearance wise since he was a teen. He was still small and lean, with big brown eyes and fluffy hair. It was great for fighting when people underestimated him, but also a pain whenever he was trying for diplomatic relations among the mafia. The rest of his guardians were menacing looking and it impressed Tsuna greatly, and he had expected nothing less for they were all amazing; however, it still made him self conscious.

  
“Tell me what I can do to help; anything you need, Juudaime.” Gokudera looked right into Tsuna’s eyes when he said this. Green clashing with brown, and brown looked away first. Gokudera seemed surprised at this. Tsuna blushed and felt another rush of shame. He rarely ever looked away first nowadays, and eye contact was one of the things he was best at; a lot could be conveyed through the eyes and he was good at and fond of communicating without words, for words so often failed him. He just couldn't hold Gokudera’s gaze this time however. It was proof of his failure as a boss that he even found himself in this situation, and he didn't want to see disappointment or anything of the like when he revealed to Gokudera what it was that he needed help with.

  
Because of the lack of eye contact, Tsuna didn't see the look of both hurt and confusion that came over Gokudera’s face, followed by serious concern and some desperation. Tsuna took a deep breath, and readied himself for what he was about to say.

 

“It’s Shamal. Reborn had me go to one on his warehouses to see what he has been up to recently, and I was bit by one of his mosquitos before I burned them all.” Still not looking at Gokudera, Tsuna mentally prepared himself to reveal the worst part. He knew that Gokudera couldn't do anything unless he knew the details, but still Tsuna hated having to admit the consequences of his failure to Gokudera, who always had such unwavering faith in him.

  
“It was a new body altering disease that Shamal had been working on developing in that warehouse. The mosquito that bit me held the newly created ‘Succubites’. It makes it so that the contracted have to have some form of s-s-... um,” face burning red, Tsuna cleared his throat, and tried again,

  
“The contracted have to have some form of s-ssex to ‘feed’ off of at least every month, or else they'll die. Because it’s so newly created, Shamal hasn't made a cure yet, and was actually planning on scrapping the entire project because he wasn't going anywhere with it, or something like that, umm.” Face burning scarlet, Tsuna turned slightly to the side and pulled down the collar of his expensive white dress shirt, his tie already loosened, to reveal the pink mark left behind by the bite on his nape, just to the right of his spine. He could feel the weight of Gokudera’s eyes on him and the mark.

  
“Juudaime…” At that, Tsuna turned his eyes reluctantly to meet with Gokudera’s. Gokudera was solemn. Looking ashamedly into his green eyes, Tsuna was relieved to see no disappointment, but there was a burning emotion that Tsuna assumed was anger- at Shamal he was betting- if the mumbled curses were anything to go by. Tsuna felt that he owed Gokudera an explanation, as to why he was so in need of help and requiring his assistance. This time, not only looking away, Tsuna closed his eyes entirely, he could feel that the burning sensation indicating the onset of tears was back. He was very emotional and he wondered if it had anything to do with the bite; then again he always had been a very emotional person. He cleared his throat again, and readied himself to reveal to Gokudera more of his embarrassing, shameful, self.

  
“You see, Gokudera, it’s that I need the antidote within the next 29 days or else I'll die. I'm not smart enough to concoct an antidote myself, and the other option…” Tsuna took a deep breath, and let it out, then breathed in again, “I have never done anything, um, s-sexual before. I've never even, k-k-k-kissed anyone before and I don't have anyone to, um, ‘feed’ off of. And I don't even know what gender I will be forced to, um, or even if gender matters to the disease. I don't want to do anything like that unless I'm in love but…” Not able to continue, Tsuna pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Not only was his face tomato red, he was also on the verge of tears at his seemingly inescapable fate. The chances of Gokudera being able to come up with the antidote within 29 days was wishful thinking. Whether Tsuna wanted to or not- if he didn't want to die- he would be losing his virginity within the month.

  
“Jyuu… Kiss… Love… v-v-v-Virgin?!” Tsuna shifted his hands away from his brow in order to look at Gokudera with wet eyes, what he saw almost made him laugh. It would seem as though he had broken Gokudera. His storm guardian was twitching and his eyes were unfocused. His cigaret lay smoking, forgotten on the ground. He was also muttering behind one hand and hiding a fierce blush. It made Tsuna somewhat relieved to see that he wasn't the only one affected and embarrassed by the situation.

  
Suddenly, and quite unsettlingly, Gokudera shot toward Tsuna with a gleam in his eye. Grasping his shoulders tightly, Tsuna tried not to show his unease, as Gokudera practically screamed in his face. He wanted to say that he hadn't been expecting a reaction somewhat like this in nature, but lying was a thing he rather avoided doing to himself when he could.

  
“Don't worry Jyuudaime! I won't let anybody take away from you your innocence!! I'll protect it if it costs me my life! I'LL MAKE THE ANTIDOTE NO MATTER WHAT!” with that, Gokudera shot off, running madly and exiting the roof as though the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. Tsuna was left gaping and scarlet looking at where Gokudera had disappeared. He was mortified by the little speech, but he wasn't that surprised- it seemed like something Gokudera would do, now that he considered it. But the whole bit about his innocence… Tsuna shuddered and blushed. Facepalming, he wondered if he could just forget this conversation ever happened. That would be really nice.  
Sighing he knew that what had been done was irreversible. He really hoped however that Gokudera wouldn't run around screaming about protecting his Juudaime’s innocence. Tsuna didn't think he would be able to survive it if that actually happened.

  
Resigned to his fate, Tsuna thought to himself that at least he had made it to adulthood, at times he had wondered if he would even manage that. Looking at the clear blue sky above him, Tsuna, with his cheeks still pink from what had just happened, came to terms with his seemingly imminent demise. Although it was much different from when he was accepting of his death on the battlefield, he guessed that the concept was the same. He thought that in all that though it was very unlucky, he had lived a very fulfilling life, and although it was somewhat depressing to think that he would be dying a virgin who had never truly known any romantic love, he knew that he wouldn't change what had happened to him before this for the world. He had friends and loyal companions, and every day almost it felt as if his family just kept getting bigger and bigger.

  
Yes he was ok if he died now. He wished that he could have lived the dream for longer and eventually experienced even more, but he was accepting of what he had. Smiling at the sky Tsuna took a deep breath- before he was socked harshly in the back of the head.

  
Feeling his head snap forward in response to the force of the blow, Tsuna ran into and gripped the railing in front of him with one hand, the other was reaching to cradle his poor abused skull.

  
“OW!” He yelped looking behind him. He was slightly fearful when he saw Reborn behind him, with Leon already transformed into a gun, his trademark smirk ever present.  
“You’ve wasted too much time wallowing in self pity and staring at the sky, dame-Tsuna. It’s time to finish all that paperwork that you've been neglecting.” Reborn smirk became much more sinister as he cocked his gun.

  
Tsuna whimpered. Paperwork was quickly becoming one of his least favorite things in the world. There was just so much of it, and it never ended, and he had to be thorough with it all, one mistake could mean the downfall of the entire family; or so that’s what Reborn had drilled into him. Reborn generally looked over his paperwork, seeing to it that Tsuna didn't make any stupid mistakes and ruin the Vongola irreparably. The few times Tsuna had actually made a mistake it was the catalyst to the worst days of his life.

Considering all he had experienced since his middle school introduction to the mafia world, that was saying something.

  
Paling, blush completely gone, Tsuna gulped.

  
It was going to be a long last month in the land of the living. He wondered if he would even make it to the end of the month, or if his cause of death really was going to be from ‘sexual starvation’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so things finally getting a bit heated here, not much but most certainly enough for Tsuna if you know what I mean. At least for now.

Considering how much stress he was under, Tsuna liked to think that he was coping pretty well. It had already been a little over a week and seemingly nothing was out of sorts. He still got overloaded with paperwork, his guardians when not out on missions were destroying the mansion and along with it a few priceless artefacts. Reborn was still a hitman from hell, and Tsuna was as stressed as ever. His only complaint was that as the days were counting down- now at t-minus 15 days, 15 hours, 45 minutes and 54 seconds and counting, according to Reborn and a frazzled finger-stained Gokudera- was that he was having more and more uncomfortable moments.

  
He hadn't really told his guardians yet, and he didn't have to worry about successors and what not- seeing that as soon as he became the official boss he had that hashed out as his first thing, and made sure it was updated when needed- he didn't want to tell everybody until there was really only a week to ten days left. If it came right down to it, he would have to find someone willing to save him. Well, willing to… yeah. He had no doubt in his mind that his guardians wouldn't hesitate to fight with him and save him in practically any situation, but he didn't want to give them an ultimatum like ‘sleep with me or I’ll die’ -he didn't want to be that boss, he didn't want it to seem like, even for a moment, like he was ungrateful for them or at all taking advantage of them. He loved all of them more than they knew and he would die before he would do that.

  
Moving on though something had to be done.

  
As much as he could accept it as an eventual fate, he didn't want to die. But neither did he ever want to have sex with someone he wasn't in love with. He was just a mess right now. Sitting at his desk, drinking a cup of coffee in a rare lull in paperwork, his eyes were glazed over as his mind went around and around in circles. He reminded himself to check on Gokudera tonight as he had been for the past week to make sure that he was eating and sleeping enough. He knew that Gokudera was excessive and Tsuna didn't want his right-hand man hurting himself accidentally, he had done it before and while it was endearing it was also exasperating. He really cared for the guy and he would like it if the man took better care of himself.

  
He took another sip of his coffee. Thinking of sleep, he wondered when the last time was he had gotten a decent sleep. Not to say that he had not slept efficiently, it was just that he swore his dreams had been affected by the Succubites. In his dreams it felt as if he was being… touched. All over. And every morning he woke to the alarm clock and wet sheets. It was mortifying. He had never had dreams of the sort before- the worst he had ever had was a kiss in one of his dreams- and that was with Kyoko-chan and he was in middle school! Needless to say these strange happenings were causing him some upset.

  
Sighing and taking another sip, letting the warmth of the coffee seep into him, he felt something strange. It was a sort of warmth and it seemed to be originating from his lower abdomen. It felt as though the hot tendrils were unfurling and wriggling throughout his body. Quickly setting his coffee on his desk, Tsuna leaned forward and gripped the ledge in front of him. The heat was getting worse, as it had spread to his fingers and toes. Tsuna started panting, suddenly his dress shirt was- to tight- it was too- abrasive on his skin! He felt his nipples pebbling and when he breathed they brushed the fabric of his shirt, causing jolts to ricochet through his body, seeming to make the heat in his core even more searing.

  
Tsuna arched his back, eyes clenching shut as though he could escape the overwhelming feelings ripping through his body. He could feel the sweat gathering all over and he clawed at his desk- his pants were too tight. His clothes needed to go- he needed something- he needed- He didn't know what he needed. Crying out and a few tears escaping his clenched eyes and rolling down his red cheeks, he needed something, and he was alone and there was no one here to give it to him.

  
He was alone.

  
Squirming to try and get away, sitting on the edge of his seat now, his back arched again and his sensitive nipples rubbed even more firmly on his shirt, and he couldn't help the mewl that came out of his mouth. It was as if the sound had been ripped out of him. Desperately he reached with his hands to undo his shirt and loosen his impeccable tie, and lost his balance.

  
With all of his weight on the tip of his chair and not having a sturdy grip, he fell. Thankfully he didn't hit the desk or a chair leg and the plush area rug was new and fresh smelling; however, Tsuna was too out of it to care, his painfully arching back hardly touching it at all. At this point, all he could do was try and get his hands to cooperate enough to undo buttons and whimper. He was half under his desk and he was on fire- there was this pressure in his pants and he needed. He felt so helpless, he couldn't even effectively undo his buttons- all it felt like he was doing was rubbing the fabric against his skin more excruciatingly.

  
He had never felt anything like this before, and he didn't know what to do. He was the boss of the Vongola, and look at what he had been reduced to- and he just didn't know what to do.

  
So absorbed in his desperation he didn't even notice the click of the door opening and closing. Nor did he notice the footsteps hesitate when he whimpered especially loudly as he couldn't help arching his back further off the ground, rear-end grinding into the rug, and a few more overstimulated tears left his eyes. He wasn't cognizant enough to even notice as someone came around the corner of the desk and into view.

  
No it wasn't until he took in the smell of green tea- it wasn't until his panting breaths inhaled the scent of wind, sun and tea leaves that he realized he wasn't alone. Squinting his eyes Tsuna caught the faintest blurry outline of a body, and even in his muddled mind he could tell just from that and the smell that Kyoya was there.

  
For a moment, although he couldn't understand why, Tsuna felt an overwhelming sensation of relief. It was going to be ok now, Kyoya would always know what to do to solve a situation. It was just his cloud’s personality.

  
Before he could realize it, not that he was capable of realizing anything at the moment, he had a fragile smile on his lips and his arms were reaching out to the large man beseechingly. His breathing had not gone down at all and it sounded harsh in the silent room, his never ending whimpers seeming to echo off the walls.

  
At first Kyoya did nothing, but then he reached down and took Tsuna in his arms. Tsuna thought that nothing else in life had ever given him more relief. He mewled and swore that he was crying. It almost sounded like combined with his harsh breathing he was chanting ‘Please’ and ‘Kyoya’ desperately.

  
It felt as though as soon as he was in his arms the fire in his body calmed. He was still shivering and his clothes were too uncomfortable, but, burying his face into the crook of Kyoya’s neck, he felt that it was much more bearable. He wrapped himself around the guardian tighter than he ever had before. His legs were wound around his toned waist and his arms were wrapped around his neck- holding on for dear life. Kyoya in turn had one arm wrapped around Tsuna’s waist and the other supporting his rear. The hand on his ass made him arch a bit and tingle all over.

  
Not truly aware of much other than his body's demands, Tsuna didn't even notice that Kyoya was walking and therefore taking him somewhere- he did notice however that the rhythm and movement pressed tightly against his front was stabbing his nerve endings in the most exalting way. With every step it felt like a new mewl and whimper was yanked from his throat. He hardly noticed as his hips began moving of their own accord, pressing against the firmness in front of him with a uncontrolled reckless grind. When that firmness stopped its own motions, his reaction was instant; a loud yelp and tears falling down his face.

  
He pressed more desperately against Kyoya, trying to get as much contact as he could, tightening his limbs; all it took was a steady hand on his hips and bottom grinding him more firmly against hard muscle for a few moments before a white hot ecstasy suffused his body. He had never in all his years ever felt something so intense- before he knew it he was unconscious- the blackness absorbing him and the ecstasy washing him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna has an ittsy bitsy emotional breakdown. Poor guy. I love him I really do, cant seem to stop myself however. Quite some fluff there at the end as well.

Tsuna slowly swam up from unconsciousness. Dazed and confused it took him a few long minutes to get his bearings. He blearily blinked his eyes as he attempted to look at his surroundings- momentarily forgetting all of Reborns training in favor of more comfortably assessing his environment. If the hitman was there Tsuna had no doubt that he would regret his actions. 

Reaching up with his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes he recognized that the bed he was currently lying in was not his own. Not only did it smell different, but looking at the sheets around him, they were a different color. A steely grey comforter covered him almost completely. Moving on from the fact that he was not in his bed… Tsuna looked around. He also was not in his room. 

The room he was in currently was a combination of traditional japanese while also being coolly modern. Suffice it to say, if he was still in the mansion, he had never been here before. This fact did not alarm him as much as it likely should have; seeing as he had not even been through all of the mansion yet. He knew the schematics, but knowing the layout and personally viewing all the wings and rooms and extensions was different and practically impossible with how busy he always was. Also seeing as different parts had to be replaced often, due to the mini-battles his guardians got into all the time, it was simply impractical for him to even attempt such a feat as touring the whole Vongola property personally. Not for a lack of trying though. 

Sitting up, Tsuna was unprepared for the revelation that he was… unclothed. As he sat up and the sheets were pulled down around his hips by gravity, his bare torso was revealed to the air- making him shiver and grasp the sheets to pull up, attempting to conserve even a bit of his modesty, even as alone as he was in the room. It was as he was blushing furiously, realizing that the lack of clothes was to his whole body, and not just his chest, someone walked in. 

Squeaking in the most masculine way, Tsuna scrambled to ensure that he was fully covered by the sheets- shoulders, neck and most of his back  _ at least _ \- before looking over to check who had just entered.

“K-Kyoya.” Cue internal panic. No, not even completely internal panic, it was undoubtedly showing on his face, definitely external panic as well. With a loud “HIEE-” Tsuna searched for the best escape route with his eyes. Unfortunately Kyoya, the man himself, was blocking the only visible exit. With little time to think and his head still foggy, he hid himself under the blankets. Cursing himself the whole way, he tried to think, but his head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. 

Why was he here? He remembered paperwork, he remembered the lull, and he… oh no. Oh no, no no no nonono please… it felt like he was trying to remember a dream that didn't want to be remembered- no a nightmare. Tsuna felt his eyes fill to the brim- he had become what he swore he never would. He was a  horrible boss, a disgusting human being. He had taken advantage of his guardian. Someone that he was supposed to be in charge of, no matter how superfluously, and he had no doubt that the hard earned and barely there trust and rapport he had managed after years of effort was gone. It was all gone. 

Really feeling the self-loathing now, Tsuna covered his mouth and curled up into a fetal position, resembling the pathetic human being he was. He was never cut out for being a mafia boss- he couldn't protect himself from mosquitoes and now he couldn't even control  his own body's reaction; apparently not even if it was for his own precious people. What did that make him but an animal- but the thing he hated most.

He was dispicable, a horri- another completely manly squawk left his mouth as the covers were torn from his clutching hands from around his head. He was so deep in his own self loathing that he didn't even sense Kyoya’s presence come so close. Yet another example he was unworthy. Clutching at nothing now Tsuna simply brought his curled hands to his face. One resting under his chin and the other feebly hiding his mouth and chin. 

His overbright eyes struggled not to meet Kyoya’s. He was a coward and he didn't want to see- didn't want to see what he was sure he would see. No more friendship, no more companionship, no more anything. He would see the very disgust he felt at himself. He would-

Rough, calloused, cool fingers batted away his hand and gripped his chin firmly, forcing Tsuna to lift his head. He couldn't shake them off, and although he was still avidly attempting to avoid eye contact, he knew it was only a matter of time. His welling tears threatened to spill over and down his cheeks. Kyoya firmly shook his chin a bit and reluctantly, big brown eyes met cool grey. 

Cool grey that was not disgusted, no they were closer to blank than they were to disgusted- a barely banked storm seemed to be roiling there just underneath, and Tsuna wasn't sure he knew how he was supposed to feel about that. Rather, he was frozen in place- held captive like prey to a snake's gaze. His uncontrollable sniffle seemed to break the tension, barely. Tsuna knew that he needed to say something though, because although the eyes seemed to be ‘blank’ they were telling Tsuna plenty, well more demanding Tsuna than anything else. 

Over the years and his unending efforts to break through to the never ending unique and eccentric people he crossed paths with, he had become sort of an expert at unconventional communication; Kyouya was one of those he had figured out how to read, and he was  _ demanding _ an answer with his whole- … essence. Tsuna didn't know how to describe it, it was kind of an aura Tsuna seemed to  _ feel  _ radiating off of the man. Also, if Tsuna was correct he seemed to be emanating a myriad of emotions including concern, confusion, and other things Tsuna couldn't figure out and wasn't sure he wanted to. As it was he was stalling trying not to answer, trying not to bawl like a baby, trying everything to escape his reality. 

The tears betrayed him though and didn't care that he was the boss of this man and he was strong and should not show such weakness, such herbivorous behavior before this shark. No the tears came down and he choked and stuttered when he finally opened his mouth.

“I-I’m sick.” If Tsuna meant that as a description of his physical state and the Succubites situation or if he meant it as a statement of his actions and of him personally he wasn't sure. He felt as though it was applicable to both. 

Kyoya’s eyes demanded more though and Tsuna cleared his throat wetly, and roughly wiped uselessly at his tears

“I’m, I’m, I was bitten by one of Shamals experimental mosquitoes. It- right here,” 

Tsuna turned slightly and bared his neck, the heart shaped bite stark against his pale skin. Kyoya seemed to tense but otherwise had no other reaction. 

“I’m- it’s called ‘Succubites’ and” Here Tsuna flinched because he saw the understanding flash through Kyoya, he was so smart that Tsuna was sure he had already figured out the rest. He still seemed to demand the rest, all the information out of Tsuna’s mouth- if the demanding glare was not enough to tell him so when he hesitated for a moment on continuing he didn't know what was.

“Ah, it makes it so the ah-  _ afflicted  _ need to have, um fluids?” here Tsuna wanted a hole to come up and swallow him, because he wasn't sure of what he was saying himself and yet at the same time he knew exactly what he was saying; the complicated jargan that a blushing pissed Gokudera and a  blasé Shamal and Reborn had delivered when he had asked for a more detailed update not to long ago was enough to make him regret asking. Looking away, although Kyoya’s hand was still holding his chin captive, Tsuna finished,

“Or they will die, within a month or so. I- well I have Gokudera working on an antidote, because I've never- well…” Tsuna would have curled more into himself if he was able, his mortification at the situation was at an all time high,

“I didn't want to tell anyone else really because it’s something that- it’s not something that anybody can do anything about- and, if they don't figure out an antidote or a, anything really I’m gonna, have to, I- I don't know-” Tsuna brought his hand up and grabbed the stone frozen one holding his chin. Looking up he started crying again, and he swore he was going to have to tell Gokudera and Shamal about the excessive emotions he was incapable of holding back- more so than his usual. He couldn't help his sobbing

“I'm so sorry K-Kyoya, I, I think that- No, it’s definitely having side effects and- and I’m so- I know there is no excuse for what I- I just, I'll do anything to make up for it, I get if you hate me now- I-I” anything further was not understandable because Tsuna was a mess of sobbing and mumbling and ugly crying. 

Kyoya seemed stuck for a moment, and Tsuna was too messed up to notice anything in that moment, but when his chin was released- his hand falling into his lap limply in response- and he was picked up like a child under his arms he choked a bit on a sob in shock. His eyes that he didn't even remember closing opening in confusion. He was sat on a lap and he looked up at a blurry Kyoya in confusion. He was still shaking and jumbled and falling apart at the seems  but Kyoya was acting very out of character. When a hand came up and none to gently pushed his head into a warm chest, Tsuna let himself cry freely. He let himself cry and cry until he had no more tears left and he was simply curled up in Kyoya’s lap hiccuping and sniffling. 

He realised then that he was being somewhat gently rocked and the hand that had pushed his head onto Kyoya’s chest had never left and was now deeply sunken into his hair and was soothingly massaging his head and stroking through his locks. He was also becoming more and more aware of the heavy arm that was around his waist, and holding him securely- it was also attached to another hand that was rubbing his skin soothingly. 

So soothingly in fact, Tsuna found himself falling into a sleepy haze, hiccuping every now and then. Despite the fact that he was just asleep not too long ago, he fell back into unconsciousness. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I dont lose anyone over this but I hope you realize what a pun I've made calling it succubites. I'm very proud of myself actually.


End file.
